Initiative
Initiative This is important in any moment, when more than one thing might happen at the same time. Each participan of this moment, lets say fight, want to do something and it becomes crucial, who acts first. To find the order, in which they will act, a Initiative is crated. Initiative = Reflex +/- bonusses + 1D100 The person, with the highest initiative will act first. If the character has not enough Initative to do any action, he may raise his initative to 25, to make at least a spontanous or eary action per round. This does not apply on uncounscious or charachters on the floor. Actionrange: this is the time, the Action takes place. its normally 25 points big and it is Initativevalue until the Initativevalue - the Initiativecosts of teh action. This person now has 1 minute, to tell the GM, what his action will be: He has following choices: Wait: The character does nothing for the next 25 Initiativepoints. Wait may change into a spontanous action, if the character decides to act. he gets a 25 Bonus for the reflex check. if he does not act spontaous, the next action will get a 25 point bonus on the check. if the character only waits for the rest of the turn, he will get for every waitaction +10 on the initiativecheck next turn. Spontanous Action: This actions are only reactions to actions taken from someone else. The character may only react, if his initiative lays inside the actionrange. it cost 1 Rest. The character has to pass a Reflexcheck, easy, if the action was sure to come, medium if not unexpected but not the first choice and hard, if totally surprising. if the Reflexcheck fails, the character may not react, still looses the rest and initiative. The action will reduce Initiative by 25 and cost mostly 1 Rest. Dodge: the caracter trys to dodge an attack. (the initally check is also the dodge check.) Speak: 1 Order walk: walk 5 m + Endurance in m. Easy Action: A Character may do as many easy actions as he wants. Every easy action cost 1+ Rest. Stand up: if the character went to the ground, he may stand up again. fast Attack: one Attack with a fast Weapon. A medium and slow weapon needs preparation. preparation: the character prepares to attack with a not fast weapon. the character may fast attack even witout a fast weapon for the rest of the turn. Reload: reload a ranged weapon crawl: crawl Endurance/2 m. The character is 25 points harder to hit with ranged weapons. run: the character runs 25 + Endurance m. Crouch: crouch Endurance in m. the Character is 10 points hard to hit with ranged weapons. Throw: throw something with a throwingcheck. Aim: the character may use aimed attacks against this target for the rest of the turn. walk and act: walk 5m+ Endurance and do a not hard easy action. this action will be hard. Complex Action: a complex actions needs 50 Initiative and cost one or more Rest. The character only can do 1 complex action per turn. Most Abilities and Skills are complex actions. Attack: attack with an weapon multiple times. (50 - Weapon speed x X > 0) (every attack reduces the Initiative by there speed. the character may attack as long he got more then 0 left) Charge: The character charges to the target and makes a melee attack against ist. if he charges more than 10m, he will deal double damage. Defensive: the character will try to protect himself. Attackers get a Malus on there attacks on their checks, this malus is his Reflexvalue.